wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amon
In the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, Amon ( ),Mentzer, Frank. "Ay pronunseeAY shun gyd" Dragon #93 (TSR, 1985) also known as Amon the Wolf, is a deposed Duke of Hell. Publication history Amon was first detailed in Gary Gygax's article "From the Sorcerer's Scroll: New Denizens of Devildom," in Dragon #75 (TSR, 1983).Gygax, Gary. "From the Sorcerer's Scroll: New Denizens of Devildom" Dragon #75 (TSR, July 1983) He also appeared in the original Monster Manual II (1983).Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual II (TSR, 1983) The Planescape supplement Faces of Evil: The Fiends (1997) briefly described Amon.McComb, Colin. Faces of Evil: The Fiends (TSR, 1997). He appears in the adventure A Paladin in Hell (1998).Cook, Monte. A Paladin in Hell. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. In third edition, Amon was given statistics in an online web enhancement for the Book of Vile Darkness (2002) titled "Yet More Archfiends".Cook, Monte. "Yet More Archfiends: A Book of Vile Darkness Web Enhancement" (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). Available online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20030117a Amon was briefly detailed in Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells (2006).Laws, Robin D, and Robert J. Schwalb. Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells (Wizards of the Coast, 2006) Description This fiend has a nine feet tall, humanlike body and the head of a wolf. He carries a gigantic mace with the iron face of a wolf at the end of its shaft. Amon is always accompanied by his winter wolf companion, Soulfang. Relationships Amon is the late arch-Duke Geryon's former lieutenant, once in command of 40 companies of osyluths. History Before the Reckoning of Hell, Amon commanded forty companies of osyluths in the service of Lord Geryon. After the Reckoning of Hell, Geryon was unique among the Lords of the Nine in that he was neither banished nor was he given a new deal to rule over his former domain. Rather, he was ignored entirely and allowed to fade into ignominity in the wilds of Stygia, which he had once ruled. Geryon's servants were forced to fight for dominance in the Stygian city of Tantlin, which ended with Amon being driven into exile. A Paladin in Hell notes (page 35) that of those followers who remained loyal to Geryon, only Amon and Cozbi survived the initial battle with Levistus's troops and subsequent fights in the Stygian wilds. However, Faces of Evil (page 31) noted that Levistus, the new lord of Stygia, "has gained the service of the duke known as Amon the Wolf. The lord relies on the Wolf's keen nose and insight to sniff out the schemes of his enemies." However, in A Paladin in Hell (pages 34–35), Amon had come to serve his old master Geryon, dwelling within Geryon's new stronghold, Citadel Coldsteel in Stygia. After Geryon's destruction, Fiendish Codex II notes that Amon has come to live in exile in Avernus 36. Other publishers Amon appeared under the "devil" heading in the Tome of Horrors (2002) from Necromancer Games. References Category:Dungeons & Dragons fiends